I miss you
by Seesay
Summary: "Dear Neji, It's the first time in a long time that I have felt alone, single, in a way. I miss you. Three months was hard but two years without you is like hell with nothing good coming my way. This is why we must..." LOTS OF XXX  M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1: Tenten and Neji

_Rain drops slid down the windows-quickly replaced by new ones following just behind it. Lines formed on my forehead as my eyes just began to slide open and my brow lifted unwillingly. Laying on the chest of my boyfriend, feeling him rise and fall like the ocean. Slowly receding and giving way only to come back stronger than when it felt. Only sound was his breathing and the racing of his heart that was twice as fast as my own—as strong as the base to every good song. _

Three months before:

"Tu as faim?" Neji rubbed his belly and gave his best fake concerned face as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend's perfectly shaped lips. The warmth from his lips lingered on hers when he pulled away.

She smiled at him still confused, "Neji...I still don't speak that great of French. What did that mean?"

He laughed a little before answering but smiled, "I asked if you were hungry and it's alright, you will pick it up in no time. So are you?"

"Hungry? Not really, more thirsty than anything else." She said sweetly in hopes that he would get her something from the kitchen.

They had been laying on the couch lazily watching whatever was on the TV at the time. "I'll give you something to drink." Referring to his penis.

"Haha, you're really funny." He laughed, pleased with himself he jumped up from the couch and dragged her with him.

He stopped just outside of the kitchen, holding her sides, preventing her from moving anywhere from that spot. "Now, when your thirsty, in French you would say, "J'ai soft," so try it, say it and than we can get something to drink."

"Can I just get some water and-"

"No," He cut her off from finishing, "It's easy, just say it."

She glared at him violently as she spoke the words,"J'ai soft."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before encouraging her, "See, that was perfect. Come on, lets look for something to drink." He walked over to the fridge holding hands with Tenten.

When he opened it all he found was disappointment that he couldn't seam to find the soda he wanted. Tenten lend her head on his shoulder and signed on his neck. A power he didn't expect over came him in that moment.

His left hand slid down to her lower back, his right closed the door of the fridge and grasping her wrist, spun her on her heels to face him. He pushed her up against the fridge, his lips capturing hers in a moment, his lower body pressed ruffly against hers, grinding, pushing, making her legs weak and she began to feel light headed. Both of his hands sliding again and again up and down her body, one finally landing on her breast, squeezing tightly, her legs gave way to his grinding and her lips were now covered him in. Sucking and pulling on her bottom lip, with all of what he had been doing to her, maid her moan loudly.

Her hands plaid in his hair pulling genitally as he pushed between her legs as hard as he could still grinding hard. Her heart raced with the excitement and then he pulled back completely and quickly. Disappointment covered his face. He had never done something like that before but it felt just as good as it did bad. Trying to relax and make his boner go away he signed. Tenten was still breathless and was clinging to the counter beside the fridge for support. Her sex was wet and she wanted more—she never wanted him to stop. "I'm sorry," Neji finally spoke in between breaths he was working on covering up.

He couldn't believe he did that to her and felt horrible for loving it so much. He couldn't even look at her in fear of what she looked like, the shock that must be on her face, and what she would think of him. She took a deep breath and spoke, "I liked it." Almost afraid he would tell her she couldn't have it again. That it was wrong of him to have done that much in the first place. When he finally looked back at her, hair was a mess and a longing or lust for it again was dominant in her eyes. He came back to her, starting a little slower, kissed her, held her fully against his body. Gentile, as though she would crumble under his touch, and she could feel the warmth of his strong body on hers again. It was the most caring, soft, brisk, and sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

His hand held her face, when he pulled his head back to look at her, his fingers stroked her cheek. He shook his head softly, and hugged her saying, "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I have an idea." He laughed at her before he kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't..." He let out another sigh and then finished, "I don't want to steal it from you, I don't want to just one day take you fully and for granted at that time. What I started was...thoughtless and lustful. I'm sorry." He held her tightly in his arms. "I wont do it again."

But he did...

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers

**I miss you**

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong><span>Brothers<span>**

_How I loved the song his heart would play for me and other sounds came in to join it to slowly add to the music. I lay there not moving-only listening to everything around me. Is this what it is like? To feel liked-no-loved by someone else? The heat from his arm around me held my body lightly up against him. This is the first time I have slept with a man. Then came a noise, a word?...a sentence from his mouth as though he hadn't fallen asleep._

**The Next Time They Hung Out Together:**

It was cold, still winter outside but no snow to speak of. The warmth of his hand holding hers was the sweetest thing to her. He smiled at her, "Where would you like to go?"

Tenten looked up at him as they walked, "Lets go get one of the cars and go to the mall or something. It's way to cold to stay outside. I can feel my nose becoming red." She gave him a small frown.

He stopped right by his house and kissed her on the slightly red nose, "Your nose is fine," His arms slid around her, pulling her body against his "and 'one of the cars'? You make it sound like I am rich or something."

She removed one of her hands to point at his house, "You live in a two story house with a double parking garage. While I live in a three bedroom apartment so to me, yeah you are rich."

Neji looked over the home and said with a cocky smile, "Middle class at best. It's nice to know you are dating me for my money." They both laughed.

"I couldn't care less about your money." Pulling him into the house. "Now come on, lets get inside, it's cold out here.

He followed her into the house. She was good for him. Making him get out of the house and do things with his life. He was so very bored of life before they got together. Neji heated up some water to make hot chocolate for both of them. When he returned to the living room the door bell went off.

"Shit." Neji let the words slip out. Tenten looked at the door and then back at Neji.

"Who is that?" Neji removed himself from Tenten and walked over to the door.

"That's my brother and his boyfriend." Tenten mouthed out 'He's gay?' and Neji nodded before the door opened.

The door opened to show a new face that did look a lot like Neji's. Tenten smiled at the two men who walked in. They waved and Neji left to go get his phone. When he came back his brother had already introduced himself.

"Here," he handed him the phone and removed the card that held all the pictures. "See you later Sasuke." Neji movied over to his girlfriend on the couch and tried to act as if his brother hadn't come in. He sat on the arm of the couch and Sasuke against the door. Sasuke's boyfriend was looking through a shelf of books.

"So, what is your name?" He looked right at Tenten.

Neji spoke before I could, "He name is Tenten and she is from a wealthy family." Why is he telling his brother a lie? She thought.

Tenten didn't notice the feeling in the air, "Um, yes I'm Tenten but my family is not rich at all. We live a bit of a humbling life you could say."

"What do your parents do for a living?" He became more and more evil as he spoke.

Tenten looked at Neji who had become very still then back at his brother. "Well, my mother is an accountent and my dad works in a shipping and recieving department but they both work in the same building."

"Oh, well doesn't that just sound like real success." He said as though her parents jobs are all that she would ever be able to do.

Tenten replied kinda of confused, "Not really..."

"You have what you want, now leave Sasuke."

They both left shortly after that and it wasn't until the door closed the Neji relaxed again. "Um, so...he hates me? Why?"

** R&R!**

** I will be finishing this story now :3**


End file.
